Oh Mandy
by 100TenMillion
Summary: From the author of 'Children waiting for the day.' Geoff goes with Bridgette to meet her mother. When he does meet her, he falls in love with her! What will happen in this romantic saga? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Oh Mandy

Episode 1: The day we met

Bridgette and Geoff were walking down the beaches of British Columbia. "Geoff, I can't wait for you to meet my mom. She's the coolest woman ever." Geoff nodded- "If she gave birth to YOU, she's GOTTA be cool." Bridgette giggled. The Sun was setting. It was quite the romantic scene.

_In life, when we meet certain people, we experience several different types of emotions. With some people, we experience joy; with others we may experience sorrow, scorn, anger and even hate. But very few times do we experience that elusive emotion, love. Love is so elusive, that to some, it comes but once. To other unlucky few, it never arrives, forever evading them. That is why we treasure love, why we hold it in high regard. And yet, there are a very, VERY lucky few that fall in love more than once in their life time. . ._

The sandy beach was bathed in starlight, moonlight, and tiki torch light. "Oh! I got to go to the surf shack. Be back later!" Bridgette then ran off. Geoff decided to simply stare at the wonderful ocean. The moon was reflected so clearly in the water, it was almost magical. He thought to himself- "I betcha my folks went to a beach just like this one the day they had sex and had me."

Bridgette was looking frantically around the shack. That was when a red headed teenage boy came in. "Yo Bridge! Watcha lookin fo'?" "Hey Jeb! I'm looking for my mo. Have you seen her? I promised her I would introduce her to Geoff first." "Who's Geo- Oh! That guy ya hooked up with on that show. Actually, ya momma went to da beach jus a lil while ago." "Thanks Jeb!"

Geoff sat down on the sand. That was when he noticed a figure swimming in the water. "Huh? Who's that?" Geoff stood up, looking at the figure as it got up and left the water. As the figure approached, Geoff realized it was a person. Actually, it was the hottest woman Geoff ever laid eyes on.

She was an absolutely stunning beauty. Her long, sandy blonde hair flowed freely in the wind like an aerial golden river. Her eyes were of an ethereal intensity, a blue so stunning it looked like the sky was trapped within her eyes. Her figure was rather nymph-like, her face a testament to, and ultimate proof of, intelligent design, because only God himself could ever design such a beauty. At least that was what Geoff thought.

"Hi, I'm Mandy." She extends her hand in greeting. Geoff was sweating bullets; he was absolutely stunned by her beauty. "Uh-uh-uh I'm, uh… George! No! I'm, uh, Jude! NO!! I'm Jonesy- Gah!! Wyatt? No, that's not it!" Mandy giggled. "He's kind of cute"-she thought to herself.

_Somewhere, up in Heaven, an angel was probably giggling to herself, watching these two souls intertwine. Perhaps God himself had plans for these two. Or perhaps none of what I have just said is real. Why should love be considered a divine intervention anyway?_

"Geoff! There you are!"- Bridgette approached Geoff from behind. She gave him a hug, before she finally noticed Mandy. "Mommy!" She let go of Geoff and quickly embraced Mandy. "Mommy!?"-Was all Geoff could say. Without knowing it, he had met Bridgette's mother. And boy, talk about MILF.

To be continued. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Mandy

Episode 2: Voluntary Work

Geoff was helping Bridgette with her beach cleanup duties. She did this every weekend, as part of her volunteer work. However, Geoff had other things in mind. Mainly, he wanted to swim in the water, make a sand castle, that sort of thing. The fun things one did on the beach. Bridgette noticed that Geoff was NOT enjoying helping her in her duties. "Look Geoff- she said- I know that you like to party, but sometimes we gotta do some hard work. People throw their trash on the beach and someone has to clean it up!" Geoff raises his arms, and says-"All right, all right. Geesh!"

It took all morning, but the two eventually managed to clean up the beach. "Okay, we finally cleaned up the beach! Now, we can have some fun!"- exclaimed Geoff. Bridgette looks at him, annoyed, and says-"If by 'fun', you mean we can finish some other volunteer work, and then yes Geoff, now we can have fun!" Geoff throws his arms, and says- "Oh man! What now?" She says- "We gotta go to the animal shelter! They need some help taking care of those homeless puppies and kitties." And he responds- "Can we get some lunch first?" "Ugh! You go eat, while I do all the work!"- Bridgette left in a huff. Geoff was simply glad he could take a break.

Geoff plopped down on a table at the local burger joint. He sat outside, at the terrace. He bought a cheeseburger, with fries and a soda. He looked at his food rather hungrily, eager to partake at the meal laid before him.

Mandy had been running an errand all day, when she noticed Geoff eating by himself. "Hey Jonesy! Or was your name Jude? Was it Wyatt?"- Said Mandy with a chuckle-"Hey Geoff, Nice to see you again." Geoff replied-"Hey ma'am." "Please, Geoff, call me Mandy. Ma'am makes me feel old."-Said Mandy, smiling brightly, blushing only slightly. "Uh, but you're not old!!"-said Geoff. Mandy burst out laughing upon hearing that. "Oh, Geoff, you're such a funny guy. Hey, gotta go. I have to help Bridgette clean up the beach." Geoff then said- "But Mandy, Bridge and I already cleaned the beach!" This surprised Mandy. "Wow, it usually takes Bridgette the whole day to clean the beach! You must have been quite a helper!" Geoff suddenly looked downtrodden. He helped Bridge in the morning, but he left her when she STILL needed him. And all because he wanted to have some fun. Mandy noticed his downed mood.

"Geoff, is something wrong?"- She asked. He thought for a moment. He knew what he had to do. "Ma'- I mean, Mandy, Bridge still needs my help. I was just taking a small lunch break. She should be at the animal shelter by now."- He says to her. She gasps, and says- "That girl never takes a break! Oh, I have to bring her some lunch!" Geoff says- "I'll just order her something to go, and bring it to her!" Mandy looks at him, gleaming at him, and says-"Oh, thank you Geoff!" He orders a salad to go, with a carrot juice and some mandarin oranges. It was Mandy's suggestion he bring her that order. He rushed towards the animal shelter.

Bridgette was brushing a young puppy's fur, when Geoff walked up to her. She asks- "How was lunch?" He says- "Pretty good. I brought you something, in case you were hungry." Bridge stops, and looks at Geoff, and says- "Thank you. I was getting hungry." Geoff hands her the food, and says- "Still need some help?" Bridgette lowers her gaze, and says- "Blaise is helping me out." Blaise was a young man, aged 19, with long hair, lanky appendages, and a pointed face. He had a flame tattoo that covered half his face. He wore light blue swim shorts with a light pink t-shirt that read 'Hot Stuff' on the front. He looked at Geoff, and said- "Oh, Bungie, I see what you were talking about. This boy is gorgeous!!!" Geoff looked confused, and all he could say was- "Bungie???" Bridgette replied- "My nickname around here. Hey Geoff, maybe there is something you can help me with. My mom is doing some errands, can you help her out??" Geoff did not even think it over when he said- "Sure!!!" Blaise simply looked at Bridgette, and said- "Woo hoo hoo, sending your boy to accompany a young, sexy lady? Bold, girl, VERY bold!!" Bridgette looked at Blaise, rather amused, and said- "No, I sent my boy to accompany my MOM!" She laughed, and Blaise went to the closet to get some doggie shampoo, all whilst singing 'Stacy's Mom'.

Mandy was at the corner store when Geoff caught up to her. He says- "Hey Mandy! Bridge asked me to help you out." Mandy beamed at him, and smiling broadly, she says- "What a kind gesture. I'm shopping for groceries now. Want to help?" Geoff nodded his head eagerly.

Geoff and Mandy were chatting up a storm. They talked about surfing, parties, the ocean, and Bridgette. They were both smiling broadly as they talked, looking like a pair of fresh lovers. Neither noticed the small puddle of pickle juice on the floor, until Mandy slipped on it. Geoff was quick enough to catch her before she fell. He held her in his arms for a few seconds. Something clicked on those seconds. Mandy had never felt safer than she did at that moment. His arms were strong, assuring…she loved that. Her body was light, supple; good to the touch…he loved that. They faced each other…blushing like mad. She straightened up, he let her go. It was awkward now, indescribably so. She uttered-"Thanks." He stammered while saying- "You are welcome."

Blaise had left the shelter to get some doggie shampoo, because the shelter had run out. He happened to have seen Geoff and Mandy walking along, both blushing like mad. The smile he had worn all day had faded. He was always a boy who could read between the lines.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh Mandy**

**Episode 3: Surfing with you**

You could not ask for a more ideal summer morning. The sky was baby blue, the few clouds that were present were white and poofy. The gulls were flying high in the sky, whilst pelicans dived into the, at the moment, clam ocean waters. The sand glistened, a product of a very zealous soul. Today was a day for fun in the Sun.

Geoff breathed in the morning air. The salty sea air was especially delicious today, he thought. Bridgett loosened up her ponytail, allowing it to dance with the wind. She was wearing her bodysuit, whilst Geoff opted for his beach shorts. "Ahhhhh! Nothing like a day at the beach! Right Bridge?"-asked Geoff. Bridgett replied- "The tide ought to get stronger in a few hours. We could go swimming, build sand castles, anything! The weather is perfect today."

From not too far off, Mandy and Blaise were setting up the picnic cloth. "Thank you for coming Blaise, it means a lot that you can share this day with us."-she said to him. Blaise said- "Gee, Dolphin, you and Bungie are like sisters to me!" Mandy giggled, as Blaise surveyed the beach. "Gee, aren't there any sweet men out there for little old me? I just want to have a fun little field day, maybe play a little beach volleyball with a sweet hunk by my side…"-he said, dreamily. Mandy had to hold back her laughter. Blaise was always a good laugh. "Bridgey, Geoff, we'll be having lunch in two hours, ok!?"-she said to the young pair. Blaise smiled, and he said slyly- 'You distract Bungie, and I'll see if I can make a move on Geoff, cuz girl, that man is delish!!!!" Mandy gave him a disapproving, yet playful look- "Blaise! Shame on you, stealing another girl's boy! You're better than that!" Blaise looked at the water, thinking…

An hour and a half had past. Geoff built a large sand castle, while Bridgette built a sand sculpture of a seal. They swam a lot, enjoying the large flora and fauna the waters had to offer. They even played a game of beach volleyball. To please Blaise, Mandy and Bridgette allowed him to be paired up with Geoff. Sadly, the boys lost because Blaise kept glancing at Geoff's chest. It was all cool with Geoff though, he had fun just the same. During this time, the sky kept getting a little cloudier.

It was lunch time. There was mashed potatoes, salad, gravy, and tuna sandwiches, with some guacamole sandwiches for those who preferred not to eat fish. Geoff ate one of each sandwich, Blaise and Bridgette each had just one guacamole sandwich, whilst Mandy ate a Tuna sandwich. Suddenly, the phone rang. Mandy picked it up.

'May I speak to Bridgette, please?'-asked the voice on the other side. Mandy gave the phone to her daughter. While she talked on the phone, Blaise had asked Geoff to accompany him on a short walk.

"So, Bridgette, huh? She's a nice girl. You are one lucky guy."-said Blaise. Geoff said-"Yeah, she's the coolest. A real nice chick, you know?"-he replied. Blaise then said, a smile on his face- "She takes after her mother in a lot of things. Her compassion, her humanitarianism, her zeal… her looks?" Geoff chuckled, and said- "Yeah, Mandy's HOT!!!" Blaise thought for a while, and said- "They are both very special to me. I love those two, they are like sisters to me. I want them to be happy. They were the first people to accept me for me, the day I came out…" His smile had faded. Geoff kept silent. Blaise turned his gaze at Geoff, and said- "Don't hurt her."

Bridgette was a little annoyed. The animal shelter called her, asking her to quickly help them with Kairo, an old dog they have had for a while. "Mommy, I have to go, I'm the only one Kairo does not keep away from."- she had said to her mother. Mandy simply nodded, and said- "Should I pack?" Bridgette shook her head, and said- "I'll be back soon. I probably won't be gone for more than an hour. I bet they just want to give Kairo a shot or something. It'll be over quick." Mandy then got a bad feeling in her stomach. She called out to Blaise- "Blaise!? Bridgette needs to go to the animal shelter. Would you please accompany her?" Blaise was a little surprised, but said- "Sure. C'mon Bungie, let's go." Bridgette felt she did not need Blaise to accompany her, but, she said nothing. However, the idea that Geoff and Mandy were now alone had not escaped from Blaise' mind for a second.

Geoff had asked Mandy, after the other two had left- "Why'd Bridge and Blaze leave?" Mandy responded- "Well, the animal shelter called her, asking for her help with this old dog. I asked Blaise to tag along." He asked- "Why?" Mandy responded- "I just have this awful feeling in my stomach. I wanted her to have someone she trusted to be with her… Who better than her Uncle?" Geoff's eyes widened- "Blaze is her uncle?" Mandy nodded her head. Just then, a drop had fallen on her cheek. "Uh oh, will it rain? We're going to need shelter."-she said.

It took her ten minutes to find an old shack. "In there!"- she said to him. They had entered the old , empty shack. It had but a few chairs. Geoff and Mandy took a seat. Meanwhile, it had begun to pour outside. Mandy surveyed the old shack's walls. She saw a heart with a few initials in it. "Hey! I remember these! Jacque and I had engraved them here. This is where we first met, where we had our first date, where…"-Mandy stopped herself, blushing at the NEXT memory. "Who's Jacque?"-asked Geoff. Mandy responded- "Bridgette's father, a Quebecois surfer. He came here once a year, every year. We met when I was fifteen. I married him three years later. When we got married, he became a more permanent feature of British Columbia. He's also Blaise' older brother."

"Ah! So, where is he? I've yet to meet him."-said Geoff. Mandy suddenly looked downtrodden. She then perked up, and said- "This old shack belonged to the local beach bum. His name was Reef Masterson. He taught me how to surf, when I was just a little girl. After Reef moved out, he allowed his shack to be turned into a snack shack. That's where I met Jacque. That snack shack eventually went out of business…It's been abandoned ever since. Last time I was here…" She then began to blush, remembering the night Bridgett had been conceived.

Geoff listened to her intently. But, he had to ask again- "So, where is Jack? where's your husband?" Mandy looked at the floor, and said- "With Reef. In Heaven." Geoff gasped, too shocked for words. Mandy looked out the window, and said- "It was raining that day, too… Please, Geoff. I don't like talking about that." Geoff nodded, feeling uneasy. Why did he feel so…sad?

Mandy then said- "Bridgette inherited her surfing skills from her dad. In fact, he taught her everything he knew. She was already a natural surfer by the time she was 5. Sadly, Jacque did not live to see the progress his daughter had made…Maybe…Bridgette surfs because…the waves remind her of her father." Mandy was smiling now, a serene smile. Geoff also smiled happily upon seeing it. "Now that I look at you better…you and Jacque have a lot in common. You are both happy-go-lucky, guys who live life like there is no tomorrow…and at the same time, you are both very caring people. Bridgette is so lucky to have you." Geoff just stood there, paralyzed. He never knew any of this. Mandy then began to hold her stomach, and said- "Something's wrong with Bridgette, I can feel it. I can feel her…crying." She then began to cry herself. Geoff, without thinking, embraced her. Holding Mandy in his arms, her figure against his, providing her with warmth and support…something about it felt…right. It did not take long for the embrace to be mutual. They stayed in that position, for the better part of an hour. 'God- Thought Geoff- I think… I'm starting to like Mandy…'

Meanwhile, at the animal shelter, Bridgette was embracing her uncle. She was crying her heart out, lamenting the loss of Kairo, whom she had to help put to sleep.


End file.
